Ludwig Von Richtor
Ludwig Von Richtor is the German hunter of Jumanji, who is the rival of Hunter Van Pelt. He competed with Van Pelt in hunting Alan. In "The Ultimate Weapon," Ludwig Von Richtor was present at Trader Slick's auction for the Trans-Vector of Jumanji. Episode of Jumanji Night of the Hunters (February 15, 1998) – Peter and Judy are selling raffle tickets and Peter sells 20 to an old man who only meant to buy one and can't even really afford that. Judy compiles a mailing list of people, but Peter shuts off her computer and in retaliation she steal his tickets. They decide to enter Jumanji and get the clue "double crossing makes no friends, the wings of eagles make amends" before the two are sucked into the game again. Upon landing, Peter discovers the truth about his stolen raffle tickets and he and Judy argue until they're interrupted by Van Pelt. However before Van Pelt can kill them, they get interrupted by Von Richter, Van Pelt's rival. Van Pelt reveals he plans to use Judy and Peter as bait to lure in Alan who he's been hunting for 15 years and offers to let Von Richter watch. Alan falls into the trap, but Von Richter stops Van Pelt from killing him and proposes a contest between them instead with them each trying to get Alan. Von Richter reveals that after he came along, he became the best hunter in Jumanji although Van Pelt claims Von Richter just stole most of his own prizes and both want Alan for their walls. Von Richter releases Alan into his compound with a five minute head start before he and Van Pelt go after him and promises to release Alan, Peter and Judy if Alan makes it through the compound, but is in reality lying. Von Richter nearly gets Alan, but Van Pelt stops him as he still wants Alan for himself. In the cage, Peter manages to escape and frees Judy. They distract Von Richtor and Van Pelt and although Peter is caught, Von Richtor decides to let him go and Peter frees one of Von Richtor's injured eagles. Alan is nearly caught by the two hunters, but escapes while they're arguing and Van Pelt starts to sink in quicksand. Alan saves him after he tosses away the rifle, but Van Pelt tries to kill him with a pistol and fails. Alan hurts his leg in a trap, but runs into Judy and Peter afterwards. They manage to trap the two hunters in a trench and encounter the eagles again. Peter realizes that the clue means how Von Richtor double-crossed his eagles who are now on their side due to being betrayed and Peter saving one. The three escape on the eagles and as their clue was solved, Peter and Judy return home. At home Peter returns the old man's money, but lets him keep a ticket for free. Peter and Judy have sold the same number of raffle tickets and are content to share the grand prize, but get home to discover their rival sold a bunch to Aunt Nora and has thus won. The Ultimate Weapon (February 4, 1999) – Peter's friend Donny is moving away and he's bummed about it. Believing it's for the best for them to forget about each other he tosses away Donny's email address and he and Judy decide to play Jumanji getting the clue "though worlds apart friendship's your guide, when all seems hopelees, toss it inside" before they're sucked into Jumanji again. Arriving, they look around and find Van Pelt, Squint, The Judge and Ibsen. They're pulled to safety in an underground cavern by Alan and he shows them via a periscope that all of Jumanji's worst villains are at a special auction after receiving an invitation from Slick, which is something Alan heard about from the Manjis. The three pretend to be members of a long-lost tribe of Head Hunters from across Jumanji that speak a different language (Pig Latin) and manage to infiltrate the auction. Slick is revealed to be selling the legendary ancient Trans-Vector of Jumanji, a device that opens up a 5-second portal to a nightmare world. Von Richtor, The Judge and Van Pelt all make an offer as does a desperate Judy. Alan outbids her by accident and when they try to get the Trans-Vector, Alan is revealed when his mask accidentally falls off and the kids reveal themselves. A struggle for the Trans-Vector ensues and Van Pelt gets it and casts Alan into the Nightmare World. He tries to do the same to Judy and Peter, but the Trans-Vector is stolen by Ibsen, allowing them to escape. Judy and Peter realize who stole it and infiltrate Ibsen's lab where they're able to talk to Alan through the Trans-Vector. Peter tries to take it, but they're caught in a trap. Ibsen shows up and reveals he wants to destroy the Trans-Vector, but refuses to free Alan. The Judge shows up and steals the Trans-Vector, but when Ibsen traps him, he opens a portal to the Nightmare World that starts to suck up everything and Ibsen joins the kids in order to try to avoid being sucked in and The Judge escapes from the lab. In the Nightmare World, Alan is trapped, but some of the stuff that comes through the portal from Ibsen's lab frees him accidentally. Just as Ibsen, Judy and Peter are about to be sucked in, the portal finally closes and the three decide to work together to get the Trans-Vector back. During the chase, Squint tries to get the Trans-Vector and fails, but Peter and Judy manage to jump onto the back of The Judge's vehicle. He tries to cast them into the Nightmare World, but they're saved by Van Pelt and Von Richtor who capture him and accidentally wreck Van Pelt's traction engine, but the Trans-Vector's still in the vehicle. The two ultimately go over a cliff tied to vines, but manage to get the Trans-Vector. As The Judge and Squint try to pull them up, Peter and Judy untie themselves and quickly open a portal to the Nightmare World which they escape through. The vehicle comes through and crushes a creature that was chasing Alan. All that does is give the thing mechanical properties. On the run, Peter manages to align the Trans-Vector and opens a portal back to Jumanji that they escape through. There they encounter Van Pelt, Von Richtor, The Judge and Squint, but Ibsen takes the Trans-Vector and plans to use it to send everyone to the Nightmare World before he destroys it, but Alan knocks it out of his hand with a rock, but it lands so that the portal is still opened and the villains run away and the creature chasing Alan in the Nightmare World comes through. Peter retrieves the Trans-Vector and opens another portal, but the creature struggles not to be pulled in. Judy realizes their clue means they have to toss the Trans-Vector inside the creature's mouth and Peter does so. The Trans-Vector is caught in the mechanical blade inside the thing's mouth and explodes inside the creature, destroying it and solving their clue, returning Judy and Peter home. At home, Peter writes an email to Donny, having changed his mind about staying in touch. Trivia *Ludwig Von Richtor was voiced by Alan Oppenheimer. Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Military Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Poachers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Mongers Category:Extremists Category:Rogues Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Category:Fighters Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Nemesis Category:Stalkers